Linos/History
Background Linos is the son of Tzan Ren, a Shadow Demon Sorcerer and Hsian Ji, a Sound Demon Sorceress. Growing up, Linos had been fascinated by the concept of human culture and society, but due to his demon appearance and bloodline, he was unable to personally interact with other humans without causing alarm or attracting the attention of Chi Wizards, much to his dismay and annoyance. As a child, his interest in humanity was often met with disapproval and dismay by both his parents and other demons in general. Eventually any interests he had, his parents tried to diminish from his mind. Taking anything that could further cause him to stray from the path his parents wanted, which was to become a powerful demon sorcerer such as themselves. These attempts did not sway Linos from continuing to pursue his interest in human society. This caused a rift amongst his family, Tzan and Hsian did not know what to do with Linos as it was clear he had no intention of going about and causing destruction to the human world. The pair decided they were left with only one choice and that was to banish him, which they inevitably did. Linos learnt about this moments before his parents casted him out onto the earth, leaving him with a feeling of anger and distrust. Having never visited the human world before, Linos adopted a human form in order to blend in and avoid the attention of Chi Wizards as he feared being banished back to the Netherworld would end badly for him. Present day Upon arrival on earth, Linos landed in Los Angeles and adopted the name, Liam, in order to keep hidden in with humanity. Having had no biological background on earth, he set up home in an abandoned warehouse by the city's harbor. Finding that life as a human was hard, Linos eventually befriended Tim who helped him with the understanding of human social contexts and life styles, even going as so far as to getting him into the school that he also attended alongside Mavis. Two sides of the same coin Linos arrives at school moments before the bell, encountering Tim as he arrives. The two promptly made their way to classes where he also ran into Mavis, dealing with the issue of a rather unpleasant nickname. The pair encountered the instigators and Linos subtlety used his Shadow Demon Chi in order to cause them to trip and walk off in frustration. Later during class he had fallen asleep but Mavis woke him up with a slug to the shoulder. During their break and in Mavis's absence, Linos tells Tim of the dream he had and that it was of the day he was banished from the Demon Netherworld and also mentioning he had a bad feeling about something but wasn't able to figure out what it was. Following the events at school, Linos and the group met up at a park where Mavis was trying to plead with the two to hang out with them after school. The two politely declined due to the recent discovery of a demon ripping up the Arboretum and had to deal with that above all else. The two headed to the Arboretum where they encountered a small demon eating a batch of plants before giving chase to it. Linos used his Shadow Demon Chi in order to capture it with a lasso before giving it to Tim, not realising that the demon was stronger than it looked. Having successfully worn the demon out, Linos used a demon chi technique and sent the creature back to the Netherworld before returning home. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z